


Spanking

by enormousdesire



Series: 兄弟 [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enormousdesire/pseuds/enormousdesire





	Spanking

星期三早上九点

阳光撒了半间书房

昨天才下了雪 不过屋里开了空调 倒也并不太凉

靠门口的墙角赤着脚站着一个人

头发蓬乱 背对着整间屋 睡衣折起到腰上方 用夹子夹着 腰部的皮肤白嫩幼滑 只是微微起了些鸟肌 大约还是有些冷

下身则是光着 裤子连带着内裤一起被褪到膝弯 两条白皙的腿并得极拢 微微有些颤抖

屁股微翘着 两瓣嫩肉之间夹着一把30公分来长的小木板 虽然臀上肌肉紧绷 木板却仍有些摇摇欲坠 臀肉又用力一夹 才勉强稳住了

时间一分一秒地走着 阳光随之缓慢移动

站着的人好像有些累 稍一松懈 臀缝中的木板便像是要掉下来 连忙伸手到身后扶了一下

又过了约摸半个小时

房门喀嗒一声，S推门走了进来

J转头看着他 弱气地喊了声【哥哥】

看了墙边的人一眼，眉间似仍有些怒气

【反省好了？】

【。。。嗯】

【过来！】

说罢自己走到书桌前，拉开一把椅子，反转过来坐下

J拿出夹在臀缝中的木板 就这么光着屁股 拖着裤子 蹭到S面前

明年就要成年的身体 和大人已无甚区别 这样子站在哥哥面前 羞耻感更甚于恐惧感 不知不觉脸都红成熟透的番茄

要是昨天下课就老实回家就好了

J懊恼地想着

坐在面前的S已经开始厉声训斥

\-------------

昨夜

大约是年末的最后一场雪 后劲十足 下了两天仍鹅毛飘飞

大三上的重要的考试已经结束 只剩下一些讲座课程还要出席凑学分

六点听完讲座 想着下一堂要后天 同学们多少都有点摩拳擦掌 想要去high 一high 毕竟建筑专业辛苦一个学期 抵得上别人的三学期

J也是其中一个 况且大学后哥哥就取消了门限 晚些回去也没什么要紧

原本唱K吃饭都是平常 谁知续到第三摊 有人提议要去酒吧

这时留下的人不多 只剩J因为月份关系尚未成年

想着不愿示弱 便硬着头皮一起跟去了

席间似也有相熟的同学问了句 J够年龄了吗 立刻便被喧闹掩住 不了了之

第一次喝 两杯混酒下肚 便有些醉醺醺 话也说不利索

同学见他如此不胜酒力 催促他早点回家 直到坐进的士 才意识到情况有些不妙

看到门口头顶雪花 满身酒气的弟弟 S当真明白了什么叫 气不打一处来

拧着耳朵拖进家门 不管喊疼的醉汉 只扔下一句【看我怎么收拾你】便气得上了楼

J被这么一疼一吓 酒也醒了大半 哆哆嗦嗦洗了澡吹了头 蹑手蹑脚地也进了自己房间

S虽是生气 仍旧气冲冲地到了杯醒酒茶给弟弟送去 却是黑着脸一句话不说 J感到身上某个地方已经隐隐地开始发疼

\------------------------

然后便是真疼

S训斥完毕 J低着头认错 心也越跳越快

【跪在椅子上】

没有多余的废话

J老老实实地跪上去——进了大学好像还是第一次跪书房的椅子

手扶着椅背，微微翘起屁股

【屁股撅高】S冷冷地说

不情不愿地照做，小时候的情形似乎正在重演

S左手按住J的腰部，右手扬起那块木板

【啪】

【疼。。】 J的屁股上顿时起了一道板印，眼睛立刻便有些湿

【啪，啪，啪。。。】

S打的时候专挑臀腿相连，坐椅子一定会用上的部位。对于学生来说，效果持久超乎想象

【哥。。。哥。。。我不敢。。啊！ 了。。。】

J不顾形象开始哭求

板子却还在继续飞扬。臀峰往下全都肿了起来，大腿上也留下几道痕迹

S毫不手软，继续一下接一下地往下抽打

【哥。。。啊。。。】

J忍受不住扭动身体

【我知道错了。。。】

【你再动一下试试？！】S扬手板落，狠狠地一记打在臀峰上

【啊！！！】

J忍不住尖叫出声，嗓子都有些哑，头也控制不住地顶住椅背

身后被拉扯到，疼得又是一激灵

又结结实实打了十几板，背后的风声才停下。

屁股下半部到大腿间已经布满肿起的痕迹，靠近腰的地方却仍旧完好无损。红白分明的臀肉昭示着主人在承受怎样的痛苦。

【下来】

没有温度的声音传来，J艰难地蹭下椅子。

屁股上的肿痛稍一牵动便会加剧，好不容易才站稳在地上

S坐回椅子，拍拍自己的大腿

【趴过来】

J咬着嘴唇忍了又人，眼泪还是冲出眼眶，顺着肉鼓鼓的脸颊滑了下来

他很怕疼，但更害怕此时此刻这个从没见过的， 面无表情的哥哥

看到弟弟那样怯生生的申请，S几乎就要心软，却是硬忍着保持沉默，只留下不容置疑的命令。

J心知求饶无用，这才颤颤巍巍地俯趴在哥哥腿上

不禁想起很小的时候，也总是趴在哥哥腿上挨巴掌的。

后来自己长高长大 便只有闹着玩的时候才会这样。

可今天，虽然很久没有趴过，J还是记得要手撑住地面，撅高屁股。

只是肿痛让这个动作变得万分艰难

S有些心疼，也明白弟弟已经委屈到不行。

只是未成年饮酒实在不能轻饶——万一被警察看到或是出什么意外……

他晃了晃脑袋，努力保持冷静。

用左手扒开红肿的臀瓣，露出仍旧白嫩的臀缝和褐色的小洞

感到趴在腿上的人害怕得整个人都开始颤抖，却忍着不求饶时 

S狠狠心，扬起板子朝着屁股中间的软肉拍了下去

【啪】

【。。。。】

J咬紧嘴唇，甚至屏住呼吸，才勉强着不让自己哭喊出来

【啪】

【。。。嗯。。。】

屁眼和周围一圈嫩肉都像是要烧起来一般

【啪】【啪】【啪】。。。

每一下都实在有力

阳光已经移到写字台上

疼痛似乎已经掌控了自己思维

除了疼，再也想不到其他

其实打的并不多，纵然狠下心要让弟弟印象深刻，S也舍不得对自己最疼爱的弟弟下手太重。

而痛到脑中一片混乱的J，却觉得仿佛过了一个世纪那么长。

【好了，结束了】

S松了口气，拉起趴在腿上疼懵了的人，捏住他的下巴让他放松牙关

然后揉了揉乱蓬蓬的脑袋


End file.
